The long term objective is to develop a computer aided instruction (CAI) package named MemoryPerfect that will teach memory skills that elders want to improve. This software is a departure from previous approaches to memory training. First, it is computerized training. Second, it teaches specific memory skills requested by elders themselves. Finally, it employs external memory side rather than hard to learn internal mnemonics. Three experiments will validate and refine the eight memory training units included in MemoryPerfect. The eight training units are: a) people's names. b) important dates, c) location of household items, d) recent and past events, e) meetings and appointments, f) information and facts, g) general memory improvement, and h) medication recall. During Phase Two the training units are refined by conducting each experiment, analyzing the results, modifying the training unit, and then repeating the experiment. MemoryPerfect will provide inexpensive, standardized, and validated memory training on a mass scale. As a result of research and development of MemoryPerfect, two additional products will be produced. They are CourseWriter, a CAI authoring system, and MediMarker, a medication adherence monitoring system. These two products add virtually no cost to the project. Five vertical markets for these product are outlined below.